Help Me!
by kcjadesolo
Summary: What happens to Chris after getting shot during a school shotting. first an second Chapters have been taken off for a bit, will be put back up very soon.
1. Chapter 1

i don't own anything, all belongs to Arron Spelling. An the writers of the Charmed

Charmed

Help Me!

Prolog

Bayview High school

San Francisco

April 12th 2020

5:00 p.m

The door opened as a large group of teenagers came pouring out of the Pool Building, they were all talking, yelling an a laughing as the all walked to their cars. It was a beautiful day, a perfect day, the end to yet another perfect week. Thought one of the teenagers, a boy of about 16 yrs old as he walked toward the many cars waiting in the school parking lot. He wore a pair of khaki cargo shorts, a black tank top shirt and sandals. With a white pucca bead necklace and a pair of black an dark green sunshades on his head and a black Kangol hat that he had turned backwards, an a gold earring in his ear. He was also carrying a black an green sports bag. When a girl came walking up to him, she grabbed him my the neck an pulled him down an started kissing him deeply. The girl was wearing a white shirt an bright blue short shorts, and was carrying a hot pink sports also. She dropped her bag as well. A group of the teens walked over to the two of them, there were two guy's an two girls, they were all smiling at them.

"Oh, how cute! Mrs. an Mr. Rhodes." said one of the guy's as he stopped beside them, putting down his bag. He was wearing a black shirt an black cargo shorts. The others laughed as the girl an the boy pulled back from one another, then looked daggers at the one that had spoken.

"Taggert, shut up." said Chris as he shoved the guy good naturally, before he grabbed Bianca around the waist an pulled her in to him. She leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you idiots want now? Huh, Carmichael?" asked the boy as he looked around at his friends with a smile on his face as he looked around at his friends.

"We were thinking of going to Pizza Hut, want to come? Or dose Bink have you whipped, Halliwell?" asked the other guy as he looked over at them, laughing at the look that Chris gave him.

"What do you think Bink? Up for spending more time in the company of these clowns?" asked Chris as he looks down in to the face of Bianca.

"Oh, if we must!" said Bianca with an exaggerated whine as she smiled up at Chris, who bent down as she grabbed the back of his neck an they started kissing. The others just laughed at them.

"Guy's get a room already. Hey, Chris after we go to Pizza Hut, do you think that you could give me a ride home?" asked one of the girls as him an Bianca pulled apart. Chris nodded as he started turning his head as a large group of young men walked up to the front of the building, they were wearing black coats an had black bags. Chris paid them no mind, as he looked over at the girl that had asked him the question. That's when the group of boy's opened fire on the swim team members, Chris pushed Bianca away an down from him as the first bullet hit the girl that was standing right to the side of him. There was screaming as people tried to run away from the gunmen, they could hear sirens already coming. The bullet went straight through her head, spattering Chris with her blood as a bullet ripped in to his chest. Chris staggered as he looked down at the girl who had been talking to him, then he feel to one knee, as he looked over to were he had pushed Bianca. She was on the ground with her hands over her ears as she looked on in horror as Chris feel to the ground. They could hear the gunmen still firing as she crawled over to him, grabbing his hand, as one of the gunmen came that way.

"What do we have here, the Star Couple of the School." said the boy as he held up his gun to shot Bianca, but before he could their was a shot an he fell to the ground, right in front of Chris. Bianca looked up as she heard people running towards them, it was the police. It was over. Then she sat up an looked around her, there were other people that were starting to get up. She looked to were Taggert had been standing, he was laying very still. Then she turned back to Chris as she lifted his head, putting it in her lap. She bent down an kissed his head as she spoke to him.

"It's ok, were ok." she said, rocking back an forth, before she listened to him. Tears were running down her face as she held his head in her lap. Chris reaches up his right hand an grabs her left hand as she strokes his face with her right one.

"It's ok, Bink. Just a scratch, I have got worse demon hunting." said Chris as he gasped, it was really hurting, but he knew that he had to keep Bianca calm. She was crying so hard, an she was shaking.

"Hey were are the guy's?" asked Chris as he looks up at Bianca. Trying to get Bianca to focus on something other then his being shot. Bianca looked around, Taggert was laying on the ground just a few feet from them, he wasn't moving. Carmichael was laying on the other side of Chris; he was moaning as he laid there, an next to him was his girlfriend Lindi, an she was curled in a ball. She was screaming, just what Bianca wanted to do.

"I think that Taggert is dead, and Carmichael has been shot. But I think that he is ok, Lindi is curled in a ball screaming, but I don't think that she is hurt. Uhm, I can see David Lowell he is on the other side of Lindi, he looks like he has been shot, but he looks alive from here." said Bianca as she started choking up, she pressed her head down on top of Chris as she let out a small sob.

"It's ok, the cops are here. We'll be ok, just you see." said Chris as he gasped for air, it was getting hard to breath. The cops were starting to get there, as Bianca looked up. There were a lot of people there now, people were still screaming. Men an woman were rushing around looking to see how each one of the kids were. One of them came by Chris an Bianca, he was a young guy, not much older then them.

"Hey, are you two ok?" asked the cop as he knelt by Chris, he sees the blood on Chris's shirt an yells for a medic. He turns to Bianca an asks if she is hurt.

"No. He pushed me down, as… they… started." gasped Bianca as she cried, the cop nodded the got up as one of his bosses came rushing over.

"Sir, we knew that there were thirty gunmen. So far we have found twenty dead, an hundreds more injured." said the young cop, thinking that his boss was wanting a report.

"Christopher?" said the man as he knelt by Chris. They young cop looks down at the kid; he didn't look like he was the bosses kid thought the young cop as he looked down at Chris then down at his boss.

"Uncle Henry. How's it going?" asked Chris as he struggled for breath, he was starting to get a little light headed. He can hardly keep his eyes open, as he looks up at Bianca an his Uncle.

"It's ok. Your going to be ok, I'm going to call your mother while they take you to the hospital. Now no giving them trouble or chasing the nurses." said Henry as they started working on Chris an got him on one of the stretchers. Bianca went with them, as more kids were put in to ambulances, there were parents starting to show up. The young cop had already left as Henry went off to one side of a tree, then pulled out his cell phone an dialed the home number for the manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Want to say sorry to The Wyatt Halliwell, I didn't mean to take from your story, it just gave me the ideal. I have rewritten this chapter, I hope that it is better now. If not write an tell me an I will change it.

Chapter 1

1232 Prescott St. 6:30 a.m,

San Francisco

October 12th 2020

It was just another cold an rainy day, another perfect day at the Halliwell Manor, thought the teenage boy as he looked at the clock on his bedside table. He was laying on his stomach, thinking that may-be he would just skip school today. An may-be go to the skate park, hang out there for the rest of the day. There was a knock on his door.

"Chris, time to get up." said his mother as she poked her head in to his room, Chris was laying on his stomach an was hanging halfway off of the bed, his covers were pulled only up to his waist. His room was a mess; there were cloths everywhere, along with skates an skateboards. There was even a surfboard standing up in one of the corners of his room. His mother just sighed as she looked at Chris on the bed, as he just groaned. He lifted his head an looked over his shoulder at his mother as she looked around at his room.

"I'm up, I'm up." said Chris as he flopped his head back down on to the bed, wishing that he could just go back to sleep. His mom just smiled at him, she knew that he was awake now.

"Just hurry up, you don't want to be late to school." said his mom as she left, closing his door for him. Chris laid there for a few seconds then got up; he grabbed a box from out of his sock drawer. It was a small, thin wooded box, he opened it an pulled out some pill. He popped one white pill in his mouth;, swallowing it with out water. He had been doing that for the past three weeks. Mmm, Morphine, taste sooo great. It always made him feel better, it made him feel all floaty an good. He thought as he grabbed the cloths that he was going to wear an headed to the bathroom, he showered then he headed downstairs. He looked in to the kitchen an saw that his mother was cooking breakfast, an his Aunt Paige was talking with her. Damm, their stupid Friday morning breakfast thing, thought Chris as he walked in an went to the icebox, an grabbed a drink out of the icebox as his mom just looked at him. He has his hair spiked an was wearing olive baggie cargo pants an a black t-shirt that was about two size to big for him.

"Chris, aren't you going to have something to eat?" asked his mother as she looked at him, why was he wearing those cloths? He use to dress so nicely an neatly, thought his mom as she looked at Chris real close.

"Not, hungry Mom." said Chris as he kissed his Aunt hello, then his mom. He turned to go, but his mom grabbed his arm, stopping him. She forced him to turn around.

"Chris, you didn't have anything for dinner, an don't say that you did because I that you didn't. Now, your going to sit down an eat something, NOW." said his Mom as she looked Chris in the eyes, Chris was not happy about what his mother had just told him.

I'm not hungry, now I'm going." said Chris as he pulled his arm free from his mom. He turned once more to go, but his mom stopped him once more.

"Chris, you need to eat, please. Now, I can make you some blueberry pancakes, just like you like them?" said his mom as she tried to persuade him to eat.

"No, I said that I'm not hungry. So just back off an leave me the HELL ALONE, PIPER." yelled Chris as he pulled his arm away from Piper, this time pushing her just a bit away from him as he rushed out of the house. He went out to his midnight black SUV that was parked out front of the house. He got in, he was so mad why did she have to tell him what to do, he was seventeen. He was a senior in High school, he was old enough to decide if he wanted to eat or not, he didn't need his mother to tell him what to do. He hit punched the dashboard of his truck, he hung his head, he was in sooo much trouble when he got home. He had called his mother Piper, an told her to leave him the hell alone. He was lucky that his mother hadn't blown his ass up for talking like that to her, he thought as he hung his head. Then he looked up an around, making sure that none of his cousins, or anyone else was outside watching him. He reached over an opened his glove compartment, he grabbed a small wooded box, opening it he pulled out a bottle of pills. He shook out one of them, an popped it in his mouth, dry swallowing them. He sighed as he waited, them calmed him down, he was no longer mad. He no longer wanted to hit something, he then started his truck an backed out of the driveway, an went to school. Back at the manor, Piper was looking at the front door that her youngest had just stormed out of.

"Oh, I could kill him." said Piper as she rang the imaginary neck of her seventeen yr old in her hands, then she turned around to Paige who was trying not to laugh. An not doing to well, as she let out a little laugh, see quickly covered her mouth. Piper just gave her a look, then she to laughed.

"Just you wait, Missy Paige. Nick is getting to be that age, an one of these days will do the same thing to you to, an I'm just going to laugh my head off. It's just, did you see the way that he is dressed, he never use to dress like that." said Piper as she walked back to the stove, Paige just shook her head as she got up an poured her self another cup of coffee.

"Piper, he's just acting out, it's a phases that he'll grow out of. An then he'll return to the normal hyper boy that he has always been." said Paige as the front door of the house opened up an in walked Phoebe, carrying her youngest child, Melinda.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Phoebe as she put Mel in the playpen that was set up in the kitchen.

"Chris just blow out of here. An he didn't even eat, an I know that he didn't eat anything last night. I'm worried that he is not eating enough, he has lost so much weight since… you know, that I'm worried about him. An it's not just that, or the fact that he is dressing different, Paige, you saw him. When was the last time that Chris told me to just back off an leave him the HELL ALONE, an called me PIPER. I'll tell you when, never. He has been like another person for the last month; if he was a girl I'd be taking him to the doctor to find out if he was pregnant." said Piper as she started cooking once more, then looked over at her sisters as the started laughing, she grinned she turned back around to cook.

"Oh Piper . He'll be ok, you just need to give him some space." said Phoebe as she thought about what Piper was talking about, Chris had been shot six months before. An he was still having trouble with it, the girls looked at Piper. Then Piper served breakfast, an they started eating an talking; about their kids, what to do about Chris, an how Wyatt was doing in collage. It was his freshmen year, an he had just started. Then they talked about the shopping that they were going to do, then they went an did said shopping.

Bayview High School

7:45 a.m

At the same time Chris was just getting to school, he pulled up just as the first bell rang. Damm, that was cutting it short, he thought as he rushed in to the school an to his locker. He put his books in, an took out the ones that he would need for his first class. His girlfriend an some of their friends walk up at that point. His girlfriend grins up at him as she rushes up an kisses him long an hard.

"HI, Bianca." was all that Chris says as they started to walk to their first period class, him an Bianca walking hand in hand.

"Hey, Chris. You know that that is the fourth time in almost a month that you have been late for school?" said Bianca as they walked to their class. She looked up at Chris an knew that he was stoned, that had been happening a lot here recently.

"I have things to do in the morning, that's all." said Chris as he at his watch, thinking about taking a trip by his locker after class. He needed a pick-me up if he was going to have to deal with Bianca in this mood.

"Chris, this is so unlike you. You have been coming to school stoned more an more in the last few weeks, why?" asked Bianca as she took his hand from her waist an turned towards him.

"I have not! Bianca, you don't know what your talking about. Lets just get to class, don't want to fail do we?" asked Chris with a sneer on his face, he had stopped caring about his grades, an Bianca knew that.

"Chris what is going on? You have started to hang out with Kevin Adams an his crowed, you have let your grades slip, an its only the second month since we have been back in school. Chris, what's wrong?" said Bianca as she reached up to touch his face, but he pulled back from her touch.

"Well, I guess that you don't know me as well as you think that you do. There's nothing wrong." said Chris as he turned an stared to walk off, but Bianca reached out her hand an touched his shoulder, Chris whipped around an brought up his hand to strike Bianca as he yelled at her.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" said Chris as he was about to hit Bianca, who brought up her hands to shield her face from the attack. Chris saw the fear in Bianca's eyes as she lowered her hands; he stumbled back as one of their friends rushed to Bianca's side giving Chris a very dirty look. Chris turned an ran for the bathroom, he rushed in to one of the stalls an started throwing up, but since he hadn't had any thing to eat all he did was dry heave. He couldn't believe what he had almost done, he sat back against the stall wall an looked down at his hands, they were shaking. He got up shakily an orbed to the supply closet that was closet to his locker, then he waited for some of the kids to go by then he slipped out of the closet. He rushed over to his locker, pulling out a small wooden box that had a bag with a number of pills in it, he grabbed a number of them. Not even noticing what he was taking, an dry swallowed them. Mmm… that feels so much better, thought Chris as he walked on to his first class of the day. He then started to feel not right. As he walked, the hall started to turn, spiraling all around him. Chris tried to grab the hall, but he has to far from it, an he stumbled. He reached the wall, then he turned around an sat down, putting his head in his hands. His head was killing him; it was like some one was pounding his head. There was a scream off in the distance; he looked up an all of a sudden he was outside. In front of the gym, it was a bight sunny day, he looked around him. He saw his car, an Lori; she had her swim bag with her, it was the DAY. He shut his eye's, an started screaming, screaming at the kids coming out of the gym to get back in. But no one was listening to him, they were just walking on. But in reality he was just screaming, rocking back an forth, as he clutched his head in his hands. He was having a real hard time breathing, it felt like some thing was on top of his chest. Some one called out to him, it sounded like they were far off, as he opened his eye's he saw that he was back in the school hallway. An one of the teachers was coming his way, but Chris didn't have the strength to get up.

"Mr. Halliwell, are you ok?" asked the man as he reached out a hand to put on Chris's shoulder. But Chris jerked back from the man's touch, then he let out another scream as he saw blood on the walls. At this time the bell rang an first period class let out, kids rushed by, not paying Chris any mind. Bianca an some of their friends came up an Bianca saw Chris on the floor, she rushed over to him as he laid down on his side, curling up in to a ball.

"Chris, baby, are you ok?" said Bianca as she dropped down to her knees, grabbing his hand. They were cold, she looked in to his eye's they were dilated an he looked right through him as she looked at him. She pulled open his mouth, an she knew what he had done, she pulled off her jacket an handed it to one of the people around them ad told them to hold up. Then she stuck two of her fingers down his throat, Chris felt someone shove something down his throat. Then he felt an explosion in his throat an Bianca turned him over so that he could throw-up all that was in his stomach; what he throw-up was a white acid, an orange bile. Bianca looked around at those gathered around an saw her friend Dana, she motioned for Dana to come over. Dana came over an crouched down beside Bianca.

"Dana, go get as much water as you can, there's money in my purse." said Bianca as she felt his forehead, he was burning up. Dana nodded an took off to get the water. An his heart was racing, she noticed as she put her hand on his chest. _What have you done Chris!_ Thought Bianca as Chris tried to roll back on to his back, but he couldn't do it by himself. Bianca had to help him, he was shaking very badly as he laid there.

"Miss Rhodes, what is going on with him?" said the teacher, as he looked down at Chris, who was still breathing hard. The blood an the screams had gone away now, an he knew that Bianca was by his side. Dana came back an handed Bianca two of the bottles, while Bianca tried to open Chris's mouth once more, she need to get as much of this water in to his mouth as she could.

"Chris, baby, open your mouth. Baby come on, I know that you can do it" said Bianca as Chris barley opened his mouth, she poured a small amount of water into his mouth. He swallowed an she did it aging, while Dana put her hand on his chest. She looked up at Bianca an mouthed that his heart was going fast.

"Just tell me." was all that Bianca said as she poured some more water in his mouth.

"His heart is racing, an he is burning up. Do you know what he took?" asked Dana as she looked at Bianca then down at Chris. A Chris that was like a stranger, Chris had never done anything like this in the eight years that she had known him. Bianca just shook her head that no she didn't know what he had taken.

"Miss Rhodes an McKnight, how is he?" asked the Principle as she walked up to them, Chris was starting to cool off an his heart wasn't going as fast as it had been. He opened his eyes for a minute, but he was still to out of it, then he closed them once more.

"He's ok." said Bianca as she poured yet another bit of water into his mouth, Chris was cooling down an his heart had slowed back down. He opened his eyes an looked up at Bianca, then he turned his head an saw that there were a number of people around them.

"Chris, can you stand up?" asked Bianca as she handed Dana the last empty bottle, as she helped Chris sit up. Then Dana's boyfriend, David helped Chris up, an helped Bianca get him out to the parking lot. Then she shimmered them to her house, were she laid Chris down on her bed.

Chris was out of it for nearly six hours, an Bianca was getting a little worried about him, as he just laid there curled up. He had cried out in pain a number of times, she was just thinking that she might have to call his father when Chris finally woke up. He was on Bianca's bed, he knew that, but the room was still spinning. An he was still having a hard time breathing, he tried to sit up but he couldn't.

Bianca's House

2:50 p.m

"Chris, baby. Are you alright?" asked Bianca as she sat down on the bed next to Chris. Chris just shook his head that no he wasn't alright. Bianca grabbed a bottle of water that was on her bed stand, an helped him take a drink of water. Then he laid back down on the bed, just looking up at the ceiling.

"Chris, what happened? What did you take?" asked Bianca as she looked down in to his eyes, there was such pain in them that her heart broke. Chris tried to turn his head away from her, but Bianca wouldn't let him, lightly touching his chin she turned his head till he was looking at her.

"Chris, I love you. I just want to know, please?" said Bianca with such love in her eyes an her voice that he started crying.

"I, I can't remember all that I took. I know that I took some Morphine, some Dexedrine, I might have taken something else." said Chris as he looked in her eyes for some look of disappointment or disgust. But Bianca just looked at him with sad eyes, an a little fear.

"Morphine, and Dexedrine, Chris! You took Morphine, Dexedrine? An you think that you might have taken some thing else, Chris what have you been thinking?" asked Bianca as she looked at Chris, she looked down at his shirt, it was a long shelved shirt. She pulled up his shirt to look at his stomach, she could tell that he had lost weight.

"Chris, when was the last time that you eat?" asked Bianca as she had a dreadful thought, as Chris pulled his shirt out of her hands an pulled it down. Bianca looked Chris in the eyes, he tried to turn way from her, but she pulled him around to face her.

"A couple of day's ago." was all that he said as he turned his head away from her, not wanting to look in to her eyes right then. Bianca jumped up an grabbed his arm an pulled him up, then she dragged him in to the kitchen. She made him sit down in one of the chairs then she went an grabbed some lunch meat from the icebox an then the bread. She put them in front of Chris, the she got out the milk an a glass.

"Eat. I can't believe that you haven't eaten in couple of day's, that's why you had such a bad trip. Are you trying to kill yourself?" asked Bianca as she heard the front door open, but Chris was getting up shakily.

"Would you stop with the twenty questions?" yelled Chris as he back handed Bianca, just as her mother was walking in. Chris just stared at his hands as he just stood there, his eyes wide at what he had just done. He tried to take a step back but he just crumbled to the ground, still not study on his feet. Bianca looked over at Chris as he fell to the ground, shaking an hyperventilating as he curled back up into a ball. Bianca rushed over to him, as she tried to calm him down.

"Chris, it's ok. It's ok, I know that you didn't mean it. Just breath, just breath. CHRIS, breath?" said Bianca as Chris just kept hyperventilating, Bianca started rubbing his back as she said a spell, and soft red glow emanated from her hand an he started breathing better. But he had also passed out, so Bianca sat back as he continued to breath much easier, that's when she remembered that she had heard the front door open. She looked up, right in to the eyes of her mother, who was looking down at Chris with hate.

"Mom, how long have you been there?" asked Bianca, thought she knew the answer to that, from when the door had opened. Her mother started towards them, but Bianca got up an shimmered Chris in to her room then she walked back in to the kitchen to see her mother sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for her.

"Bianca, I thought that I raised you so that you wouldn't defend a guy that hit you?" said her mother after a few seconds, she looked at the red mark on her daughter's face, she so wanted to go in there an kill Chris Halliwell.

"Mom, Chris didn't mean it…" said Bianca as she sat down.

"Bianca, that's what he says now. But if a man hits a woman once then he'll hit her aging." said her mother as she looked at her baby girl, how she had grown-up.

"Mom, Chris isn't himself right now. He… he just hasn't been the same since the shooting. Just let me handle him." said Bianca as she turned an went back to her room, an found Chris sitting up, his knees pulled up to his chest as he had his head on them, his hands covering his ears as he rocked back and forth. He was cry, with his eye closed tight. Whispering something, but Bianca couldn't hear him.

"Chris, it's ok." said Bianca as she sat down next to him an that is when she heard what he was saying.

"No more blood, no more blood. No more screaming, no more screaming." he just kept saying that over an over, Bianca put her hand to her mouth. That was what he had said when he had finally went to sleep after he had woken up after his surgery, after the EVENT, he was back in that time. She reached out to touch him, but he pulled back from her.

"Chris, it's ok. Your in my room, were not at school." said Bianca as she thought about calling Wyatt, to come an get Chris. But she know that Chris would not like for Wyatt to see him like this. Chris turned his head an looked up in to the eyes of Bianca, an she knew that he was back, a bit.

"Bianca, I think that I should go home." said Chris as he looked around the room an at her clock. It was nearly five in the afternoon.

"Ok, do you need me to take you home?" asked Bianca as she looked at Chris, he was still shaking so she shimmered up his sandwich, an handed it to him.

"No, I can do it. Don't worry." said Chris as he took the sandwich, then he kissed Bianca goodbye, then orbed out of her room an into his room. He looked down at the sandwich he just tossed it in to the trash can. Then he turned around an went to his closet an grabbed an athame, then went an locked his door, an put a spell so that no one could come in with out knocking. Then he went an sat on the edge of his bed he started making small cuts on his arms, he made a number of cuts on his arm. Then he just laid back as they bleed, it felt so good. Thought Chris as he got up an put the athame back up in his closet, then he went an took a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

don't own. wish i did.

Chapter 2

1232 Prescott St. 6:30 a.m,

San Francisco

November 4th 2020

It was raining as Chris tossed an turned in his bed, he was having a nightmare. There was blood everywhere, blood; was all that he could see and people were screaming; his ears were hurting from all the screaming. Chris sat up fast as he was thrown out of his nightmare, he looked around the room, then fell back on to his bed. The nightmares were getting worse, thought Chris as he throw back the covers an went to his closet. He reached up an grabbed a small wooden box, there were a lot of pills in it, a lot of different colors. He grabbed four of them; two white Morphine pills, an two red Darvocet pills an a bottle of water that was on his nightstand. He popped the pills in his mouth an washed them down with the water, then he laid back down on his bed. It was getting to were he didn't want to go to bed anymore, because the nightmares would be there. Chris looked over at his clock, it was six-thirty, he could probably get up with out his mother being up just yet. Chris got up, grabbed what he was going to wear then he went in to the bathroom, an showered. He was just done an going out the door as his mother walked down the staircase.

"Chris, were are you going?" asked his mother as she looked at him, he had on a large black shirt an dark green cargo pants, he also had a black baseball cap turned backwards on. In his ear was two gold hoops, around his neck he wore a sliver dagger necklace. She walked towards him as he just stood there, wait on her question.

"Out." said Chris as he went to step out of the door, but his mother walked toward him an put her hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Chris, it's not even seven in the morning, an you haven't eaten anything. Come in to the kitchen an I'll make you something for breakfast." said Piper as she looked up at her baby boy, who was a head taller then she was.

"I'm not hungry." said Chris as he shrugged off her hand, then made to leave the house. But Piper once aging put her hand on his shoulder.

"Chris, your not leaving this house till you have eaten. So you just march your rebel teen butt into that kitchen an sit down." said Piper as she looked up at Chris with a I-dare-you-to-not-do-what-I-just-told-you-to-do look on her face. Chris got very mad at this, it was his live. He could do what ever the hell he wanted to do with it, though Chris as he looked down at his mother.

"NO. You can't tell me what to do." said Chris as he shrugged his mother off once more, but this time he also telekinetically throw his mother into a table an against the wall. Chris stopped an looked at her for a moment then yelled for his brother, as soon as he saw the orbs he himself orbed out of the house. He first orbed to his room, getting his box from his closet, then he orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge. He fell to his knees as soon as he got there, leaning against one of the supports. He looked down at his hands, he had thrown his mother against the wall. If Wyatt couldn't heal, he would have killed his own mother. Thought Chris as he took out the athame an started cutting his arm, thin little cuts. Up an down his arms, till they were bloody. The he took out one of the bottles that was in his box, he took a handful of them, then closed his eyes as the feeling of floating came over him. He still had the athame in his hand.

Back at the manor, Wyatt orbed in just as Chris orbed to his bedroom, blocking everybody's ability to sense him. Wyatt looked around, looking for Chris. But all that he saw was his mother, laying slumped against the wall with a table broken under her and there was blood coming from a gash on her head. He ran over an healed her, then he helped her up.

"Mom are you ok? What demon did this?" asked Wyatt as he looked his mother up an down to make sure that he had gotten all of the injures. She wasn't getting any younger, to bad that the demons couldn't leave her an the aunts alone. Thought Wyatt as he sat down next to his mother.

"The worst kind. A teenage boy." said Piper with a laugh as she looked up at Wyatt, then thought about the way that Chris was acting.

"CHRIS, Chris did this? Is he possessed, what?" asked Wyatt as he looked at his mother with a look of amazement on his face. As he couldn't think of his little brother doing anything like this unless he was possessed.

"Yeah, but no, he wasn't possessed. He was just really pissed off, oh Wyatt, what did I do wrong with him. He use to be so happy, then the shooting happened an he just stopped being happy. We have tried so many things with him, therapist, support groups. But nothing seems to work, an Chris has finally just stopped trying." said Piper as her husband Leo walked in, he had went in early to set up their new restaurant, Quake. He saw Piper on the couch, an the broken table that Piper when Chris had thrown her. Leo walked over to her with a look of concern on his face, as he looked her over.

"Another demon attack?" asked Leo as he looked at his oldest.

"No, it was Chris. I came down to start breakfast an he was going out the front door, so I stopped him an told him that I was going to make breakfast. He told me that he wasn't hungry, well I know that he hasn't eaten in at lest three day's. So I told him that he was not leaving this house till he had eaten. So he could just march his rebel teen butt into that kitchen an sit down. I had my hand on his shoulder, well he shrugged it off; but at the same time I was sent flying backwards. I don't think that he ment for me to do that, he looked like he was in shock when he called for Wyatt." said Piper as she looked over at Leo, who was looking at her, shaking his head. They had been having problems with Chris ever since the shooting; drinking, staying out late, talking back to them. An the other day Piper had caught Chris an Bianca with Bianca's shirt off an her pants half way down, she an Chris had gotten in to a big fight over that one.

"What are we going to do with him. An why didn't he heal you himself?" asked Leo as he looked over at Wyatt, thinking the same thing, there was no reason why he couldn't have done it.

"I don't know. Wyatt, can you sense him?" asked Piper as she got up an went into the kitchen an started making breakfast. Wyatt an Leo followed her in there, Wyatt sat down an closed his eyes trying to sense his brother. But he couldn't, he couldn't feel his brother anywhere, opening his eyes he turned to his mother shaking his head.

"No. But let me try something different." said Wyatt as he closed his eyes once more, then he opened their emotional connection open wide. He let it all sink in, then he gasped out in pain, as he grabbed his arms. They were on fire, like there were hundreds of little ants all over them, biting him all at once. Then he felt all floaty, an at peace, but he knew what kind of peace. The kind that you get when your stoned out of your mind. _Chris, what are you doing?_ Thought Wyatt as he opened his eyes, his parents were looking at him with a worried look on their face.

"He's ok. Uhm, I'm going to go get him." said Wyatt orbing out before the could say anything. He could hear his mother telling him that they were going to have a talk about orbing out of the house with out telling them what was going on. But Wyatt knew that he needed to get to Chris, he didn't want to think what Chris might be think.

"_Chris, we need to talk."_

_"Why, Wy."_

_"Oh, I don't know. May-be because my baby brother throw our mother thru the air. Came on Chris, this isn't you."_ thought Wyatt as he orbed on to the bridge, were Chris was sitting. He had the athame still in his hand as he looked up at his brother. He had it pressed to his right wrist about to cut his wrist. Wyatt could tell that Chris was stoned, BIG TIME stoned. He also had a six-pack of beer beside him, it looked like Chris was having himself a party.

"Chris, why are you doing this to yourself?" asked Wyatt as he sat down beside of Chris, taking the athame an box from him. Chris just hung his head, an looked at his shoes.

"I didn't mean to disappoint you, Wy." was all that Chris said as he opened one of the bottles of beer, taking a drink. There was a tears in his eyes as he said it.

"Chris, I'm not disappointed in you. You're my brother, I'll never be disappointed in you. Unless you turn evil an became the Source of all Evil, then I might be disappointed, an a little mad. But that will only last as long as it takes to vanquish you, then I'll be sad." said Wyatt with an almost straight face, but he smiled an ruined it. Chris smiled a bit at that.

"Chris, just tell me why. When I opened up the emotional connection, all the way. I could feel the cuts, you have been cutting yourself. Why?" asked Wyatt as he looked at his brother, Chris just kept looking at the ground, not looking up.

"It hides the pain." said Chris in a low voice, just low enough that Wyatt nearly didn't catch it. But he did, an he understood. Chris was talking about the emotional pain that he had from the shooting.

"Chris, why didn't you tell me about it. We could have talked." said Wyatt as he lifted Chris's chin, looking in his brothers eye for the first time.

"HOW COULD I, YOU LEFT, YOU WENT OFF TO NEW YORK. YOU LEFT ME ALL BY MYSELF." screamed Chris as he jumped up an orbed off, but Wyatt could follow him. He went to a field some where in Montana, where there were trees that he could lean against. He was hitting a tree with his fist, as hard as he could when Wyatt orbed in. He grabbed Chris an healed his hands an his arms, then he held him as he raged. Wyatt pulled Chris down on to the ground, with his back to the tree that Chris had been hitting. An he just held Chris, rocking ever so gently as he held Chris's arms crossed in front of him. Chris screamed, screaming that Wyatt wasn't there when he had needed him. That had needed his older brother an were had he been, off in New York. An something about blood an screams that never stopped. He screamed for the better part of a hour, till he just stopped, too tired to do anything more. He just leaned back into Wyatt, as Wyatt still rocked him.

"Chris, I'm sorry I haven't been here. But you could have called me on the phone, an I know it's not the same. But you could have called an told me that you needed me, I would have came. But Chris, what did you mean that you see blood an hear screams that never stopped." asked Wyatt as his mother called for him to get him an his brother home, now. Or she was going to blow them up when she saw them next.

"Their screaming, there's blood. I can see the guns, but I can't warn anybody." said Chris in a low voice, devoid of any emotions, as he looked straight ahead. Wyatt's eyes became the size of plates at hearing this. He was still having problems with the shooting.

"Chris, there was nothing you could have done. You didn't know that they had guns, your not Superman, your Christopher Perry Halliwell. Your seventeen yrs old, an when it happened you were sixteen an a half yrs old." said Wyatt as he held on to his little brother, afraid to let go, that Chris might try to orb off. An this time Wyatt might not be there to stop his brother from slitting his wrist.

"But I'm the son of a Charmed One, I should have been able to do some thing, I didn't even try." said Chris as he cried, Wyatt still rocking him.

"Chris, I talked to some of my friends that were there that day. It happened way to fast for you to do anything, Chris." said Wyatt as he looked down at his brother, who had stopped crying, he was asleep. He had cried himself to sleep, thought Wyatt as he laid Chris down then got to his feet an picked him up as he orbed them into Chris's room. He put Chris in bed, then he said a spell to get rid of all the drugs an athames an knifes, an anything else that Chris could cut himself with, then he went downstairs. But he left there emotional connection open, so that he could hear if Chris started having any kind of trouble. His family was in the front room as he walked down the stairs, it looked like everyone was there. They must have called in the troops, either that or there was a demon that need vanquishing or they were going to vanquish him and Chris. An the way his morning was going, they were most likely there to vanquish him an Chris. He walked in to the front room, an dropped into the only chair that was open. They were all quiet for about five seconds, then his mother turned an looked at him.

"Where's Chris?" she asked as she looked at Wyatt.

"He's upstairs, uh, I think it would be better if the kids were not here for this." said Wyatt as he looked at all the kids that were sitting on the floor or were standing looking at all the grown-ups.

"Ok, kids. All of you go over to Paige's, an wait over there till this is over an one of us comes an gets you." said Phoebe as there was a loud groan from all those gathered there, but everybody gathered together an orbed over to Paige's. The grown-ups turned to Wyatt as the last of the kids left.

"Everyone's gone, now what is going on Wyatt. You said that you were going to go get your brother that was an hour ago, what happened?" asked Leo as he looked at his oldest, searching for the answers.

"Well I found Chris, on top of the Bridge, just like I knew I would. But, he had been cutting himself." said Wyatt, as he looked at his mother, how was shocked that her so would do that. Or that she hadn't seen it an stopped it. Oh she is not going to like the rest of this.

"He… he was cutting himself? Why?" asked Piper as she looked over at Wyatt then over to Paige, who had experience with troubled kids.

"He is still having trouble dealing with the shooting. He blames himself for not stopping it, for not saving Lori an Taggert. It is the way that he is dealing with the pain of it. If he can't feel the pain of their loss then he feels better, he has also been doing drugs an drinking to hide the pain." said Wyatt as he looked at his parents, then at his Aunts an Uncles. All of which were shocked, that they hadn't noticed.

"How could we not have noticed?" asked Paige as she looked up to were Chris slept.

"I don't know." was all that Wyatt said as his father turned towards him.

"Wyatt, Chris told you all of this?" asked Leo as he looked at Wyatt, thinking of the other Chris.

"No. But me an Chris have a special way of talking. I can feel what he is feeling, I knew that he was having trouble, that's why I was coming back to visit next week. An why I visited last month, an the month before that. I could feel that Chris was hurting, but he wouldn't talk to me about it. I just caught Chris at a low point, his wall wasn't as strong as it usual is. So I was able to sink in an get all of his feelings." said Wyatt as he felt Chris starting to have trouble.

_"Chris, everything is alright. I'm right here, you don't have to be afraid."_ thought Wyatt as Chris started to have trouble, but the minute that Wyatt had started talking the nightmare had gone away.

"Wyatt, what was Chris doing on the bridge when you got there?" asked Piper as she looked at her oldest son, straight in the eyes, thinking about her youngest son.

"He had an athame to his right wrist. He was going to cut his wrist." said Wyatt as simple as he could, the grown-ups all gasped at what he had just said. Then they all looked up at the ceiling, then back at Wyatt.

"Wyatt, how did you get Chris to give you the athame?" said Phoebe as she looked Wyatt up an down as if looking for cut or something.

"I just took it from him. Chris knew that I wasn't going to let him kill himself, plus he most likely didn't want to die. Not down in his heart." said Wyatt as he thought about the bridge, an about the field.

"Why didn't he come to one of us? We could have helped him, before all of this?" asked Henry, Paige's husband, as he looked at Wyatt.

"Because, your not his older brother." said Wyatt as he orbed a bottle of cola out of the kitchen. His mother gave him a disapproving look, but didn't say anything as he opened it an took a drink.

"So why didn't he talk to you then?" asked Cole as he looked at his watch, then back up at the ceiling.

"Because, I was in New York, an he felt like I had abandoned him. An he wouldn't tell it to anyone else, so he did what he thought was right, what made him feel better. If only for a little while." said Wyatt as he glanced from grown-up to grown-up, then back to his parents.

"Wyatt, what all happen while you two were gone?" asked his father finally, after a long time.

"Before or after Chris blow up at me? After I got there we sat there for a few moments then I asked Chris why he was doing this. He all he said was I didn't mean to disappoint you, Wy. That was all, I told him that he had disappointed me. Then I asked why he had been cutting himself, he said that it was to hide the pain, an I knew that he was talking about the shooting. Then I asked why he hadn't he talked to me about it an he screamed, HOW COULD I, YOU LEFT, YOU WENT OFF TO NEW YORK. YOU LEFT ME ALL BY MYSELF. I could feel the pain that he was feeling, with out the emotional connection. That's when he orbed to this field that we some times orb to, to be alone. An there is the tree there, well he was trying to beat it to death. I stopped him, an he just finally broke down, an he told me, or rather screamed at me that I wasn't there when he had needed him. That had needed his older brother an were had he been, off in New York. An something about blood an screams that never stopped. That last was the day of the shooting, I think that he is having nightmares about it. AN he thinks that he should have stopped it, that since he is the son of a Charmed One that he should have been able to stop it from happing." said Wyatt, then he just sat back an let his family take all that he had just said in as he orbed up to Chris's room, to check on him. Chris was sleeping, looking like he had when he was awake just a year ago, happy. Wyatt orbed out of Chris's room an back to the living room as the telephone rang, since his parents were still in shock he answered the phone. It was Chris's school, they wanted to talk to one of his parents, an they didn't sound to happy. Wyatt turned around as his mother got up, coming over to him.

"Who is it Wyatt?" asked Piper as she stopped in front of Wyatt.

"Chris's school. They want to talk to one of you, or both of you." said Wyatt as he looked up at the ceiling an his brothers room, _Chris, what have you done?_ Thought Wyatt as he went back to his chair, sitting down. His mother was only on the phone for about three minutes, but she was furies when she came back over.

"Wyatt, I think that you had better go wake your brother." said Piper as she looked about ready to blow something up, an that something was Chris. Wyatt just nodded as he orbed up there, as he orbed he felt that Chris was being pulled into a nightmare. Chris was thrashing about on his bed, his hands were pressed tight against his ears, as he cried out in pain. Wyatt rushed to his side, shaking him awake.

"Chris, it's ok." said Wyatt, out loud an over their link. Chris snapped out of it as soon as he heard Wyatt's voice, he opened his eyes, looking up into the eyes of his brother. An he knew that he was safe.

"Come on little brother, mom wants to talk to you." said Wyatt as he helped Chris up. He was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, an he could hardly stand up on his own.

"You told her?" said Chris as he started to hyperventilating, Wyatt grabbed him by the shoulders an hugged him. Patting him on the back telling him that it was alright, and then he helped Chris up an out of the room.

"All the grown-up know. But don't worry, they aren't mad at you about any of that. No, your school called." said Wyatt as they walked to the front room, so that Chris was at lest able to stand an walk on his own an wasn't shaking as bad when they got down there. Chris sat down in Wyatt's chair, while Wyatt stood right behind him.

"We need talk to Chris for a moment, alone?" said Piper as she looked at everyone, then back at Chris with a look that said he was seconds from being killed. In a very slow and painful way. Wyatt looked from his brother to his mother, an back aging, as he rested his hand on Chris's shoulder.

"Right, will just me in the kitchen if you need us. Wyatt, come on." said Phoebe as she took Wyatt by the hand an lead him out of the room. Once they were gone, Piper turned back to Chris, who was trying to look like he was ok, but she could tell that he was just barely awake.

"Chris, your school called. Do you know why they called?" said Piper as she moved over closer to him, Leo moved with her, but he was worried about Chris. He looked like he was about to drop, just from sitting up these few moments.

"No." was all that Chris said as he shook his head.

"The school conducted a search of the school today; they found drugs in your locker. PCP, Morphine, an a bottle of your Aunt Phoebe's Darvocet, what it the world have you been thinking?" asked Piper as she looked at her youngest son, were had they gone wrong with him. He had been such a happy child, an now she didn't know what to do with this teenager.

"I don't know." was all that Chris said as he looked at the floor, he just hung his head as his parents looked at him. Piper got up an knelt in front his chair, lifting his chin; she looked in to his eyes an saw the pain that he had been holding in for so long.

"Chris, we just want to understand, an help you. Yes were mad, but your our son, we will always love you. No matter what you do, you'll always be my baby boy, my little peanut." said Piper as Chris started to cry, Piper gathered him in her an hugged him tightly, as he cried. Leo wrapped his arms around both of them, lightly stroking Chris's hair as he hugged them.

"Son, just tell us what is going on. We just want to figure out how to help you." said Leo as he broke the embrace first, letting Piper hold on to Chris as she started to rock him ever gentle back an forth, just like she had when he had been little. Chris closed his eyes as he tried to think about what to say, but then all he could see was the blood an hear the screams.

"I should have stopped them." whispered Chris as his eyes flew open; he looked around in a panic as he pulled away from his mother.

"I can't forget what happened. Every time that I close my eyes, I see Lori, an I hear the screams. I just can't take it anymore, I just want to go to sleep for five minutes without the blood an screams. Just five minutes." said Chris as his eyes rolled back in to his head as he passed out, the fell back against the back of the chair. Piper let out a gasp as Leo cheeked Chris for a pulse, an the others came rushing in.

"It's ok, I think he just passed out. He hasn't been sleeping, an we know that he wasn't been eating. Wyatt, orb your brother back to his bed, then we need to have a family talk." said Leo as he helped Piper stand up as Wyatt picked up his baby brother an orb him to his room. He put him in his bed then he pulled the covers over him, smiling as Chris burrowed in to his bed. He looked so at peace right now, thought Wyatt as he orbed back down to the front room.

"Ok, when we were talking to Chris, he said that every time that he closes his eyes that he sees Lori, an that he hears the screams. I think that Chris hasn't let go of the pain of that day. Now, we need to find some way for him to let go, any ideals?" asked Piper as she went in to full MOMMY MODE. She looked around at her family as the thought about what to say.

"He has been seeing a counselor, hasn't he?" asked Henry as the front door opened an in walked Phoebe's husband, Cole Tuner. He was human once more, an had been for the past fourteen years, he looked at the gathered grown-ups an at Wyatt sitting there an knew that it had nothing to do with demons.

"Hey, what's happened?" asked Cole as he went an sat by Phoebe, who grabbed his hand in her hand.

"One second Cole. Yes, he has been going, but he just has stopped trying. We don't know what to do with him." said Leo as he over at Cole. Cole at one time had tried to end his life by having the girls kill him.

"Cole, you have tried to kill yourself before? Right?" asked Leo as he looked Cole in the eyes.

"Yes, why?" asked Cole as he looked around the room, there was a lot of tension in the room. Chris, it was to be Chris. Then he thought about what Leo had just asked him, Chris must have tried to kill himself.

"Chris has been cutting himself, doing drugs an this afternoon he threw his mother across the room during a argument. He didn't mean it. He orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge, he had an athame pressed to hid right wrist when Wyatt showed up to talk to him. He was going to cut his wrist." said Paige as she looked over at Cole, then back to Wyatt, as she finished what she had told Cole.

"Ok. Up I take it that we have talked to Chris?" said Cole as he looked at everybody, then back at Wyatt.

"Yes, we have. Chris hasn't gotten over the shooting. He is having nightmares, an when every he closes his eyes he sees an hears the shooting." said Wyatt, he was looking at his Uncle then he heard Chris. He was sinking into another nightmare. _Chris, it's ok. I'm right here. You're not alone._ Said Wyatt as he tried to calm Chris down, but it wasn't working. He was so scared, Wyatt was starting to have trouble breathing. The fear was just so over whelming, an the pain in his chest an his head. It was like something was sitting on his chest, an there was some little being in his head pounding away with a sledge hammer. His mother was looking at him.

"Wyatt, honey, are you alright?" asked Piper as she got up from her chair an went over to Wyatt. She felt his forehead, but he wasn't running a fever.

"It's Chris. He's having a nightmare. I can feel what he's feeling, he's sooo scared, Mom." said Wyatt as he rubbed his chest an head, trying to call to Chris, but it was like Chris was drowning in the pain. He couldn't hear Wyatt. Piper got up an ran to her youngest son's room, he was thrashing around on the bed. He cried out in his sleep, but didn't wake up, she ran over to his side.

"Chris, honey. It's Mom, it's time to get up. Come on peanut, your alright, your safe." said Piper as she tried to get Chris to wake up. But it wasn't working, she tried shaking him but that didn't work either.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, you get up this minute." said Piper in her best MAD MOTHER voice, but even that wouldn't wake him up. He just wasn't waking up. She sat there stroking his hair as he tossed an turned. Then he shoot up an nearly out of bed, he looked around him, his eyes were still glassy from sleep an all of the drugs that he had taken.

"Chris, it's alright. I'm right here peanut." said Piper as she gathered her youngest son in to a hug, he just sat there for a second then he melted in to the embrace, crying. He was crying so hard that he was having trouble breathing.

"Sh, sh, it's ok Chris. Its ok, you just need to calm down a bit. It's alright, there. Sh, sh, sh. Oh, baby. Mommy's right here, I'm not going anywhere." said Piper as Chris just continued to cry, but he was breathing better. He just held on to hid mother, an cried. It seemed like he had been crying for hours when he finally stopped, Piper looked down, he had cried him self to sleep. She laid him back down on his bed, pulling his covers back up over him, then she kissed him on the top of his head. Then she went back down to the parlor were the others were, she walked in an sat on Leo's lap, hugging him.

"Is he ok?" asked Leo after a few seconds of just hugging Piper. She pulled back an just nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. Once he woke up, he just started crying, an he couldn't stop. I just don't know what to do. Leo, he's so scared, when he woke up. He looked around, looking for something. Like he was afraid. I could see the fear in his eyes, I don't want to see that in his eyes." said Piper as she got of his lap an sat down next to him. To the relief of Wyatt.

"May-be you should take him to some one that deals with this sort of thing?" said Cole as he looked at Piper an Leo.

"We have. But he has shut down. He won't talk to anyone. So what do we do now?" asked Leo as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking about Chris.

"Well, what about someone that has been in his position. Someone that was lived through what he has lived through." said Phoebe as she looked over at Cole then back to Piper.

"We have done that to. He was in a support group, but he said that he couldn't talk to them." said Piper, as she got up an started pacing back an forth behind the couch.

"Well, what about someone who… died. A whitelighter, someone who would know about magic, an who would know what he might be going through. May-be someone that was shot in a school shooting." said Phoebe as she looked over at Paige, she knew more about the whitelighter's now that Leo was a mortal now. Paige looked at her with a surprised look on her face. Piper finally sat back down next to Leo.

"Phoebe, you're so right. An I just happen to know the right girl. But she isn't a whitelighter, but a witch. She was involved with that shooting three yrs ago, out in New York. I think that she would be the right person to help Chris with this." said Paige as she stood up, she went over to Piper.

"I think that this girl will be able to help Chris. But we first have to ask him if he will do it, because he has to want help, we can't just force it on him." said Paige as she looked at Piper an Leo, then to Wyatt. He had been quite through most of the talk, since his mother had come back down.

"I think that Aunt Paige is right, but I also know that Chris will need someone to be there for him. I think that I need to come home for a while. Don't worry mom, it's like I'm not going to finish. I just think that I need to be here. He needs his big brother; an I can go back to school next year. It's just one year, an hey it might make me a better student." said Wyatt as he stood up, he was suddenly hit with a blast of fear. _Chris_ thought Wyatt as he looked up at the ceiling. _Chris, it's alright. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere._ Thought Wyatt, sending his thoughts to Chris along their bond, the fear that he had been feeling went a way. In there place was a feeling of safety, an peace. Chris felt safer with his brother in the house, he know that nothing could hurt him as long as his brother was there. An Chris was awake, he had been woken up by the nightmare.

_Hey, you awake?_ asked Wyatt as he felt Chris wake up.

_Yeah. What's up?_ asked a still sleepy Chris.

_I'm going to be staying. You need me an I can go to school next year._

_What dose Mom say about that?_

_She hasn't said anything just yet._

"Wyatt, I don't think that is a good ideal. You need to go to college. What about your dreams?" asked Piper as she got up from her seat next to Leo, she knelt down in front of Wyatt. Taking his hand in hers, as she looked up in to his blue eyes.

"Mom, it's ok. It's just one year. Then I'll go back to school as soon as Chris is ok. An I mean really ok." said Wyatt, not only to his mother an family but to Chris to.

_You don't have to stay. I'll be ok. I don't want to be a burden._ Was the thought that Chris sent him, an Wyatt could tell that he felt like he was a burden to the family an to Wyatt.

_Yes, I do have to stay. You're my baby brother. An someone was to look out for the baby?_ Thought Wyatt with a smile, he knew that Chris was laughing at him now. _Besides, your not ok. You need me, an what kind of big brother would I be if I wasn't there for you? Huh?_

_Thanks Bro._ Was all that Chris said as he once more went to sleep. He must really be tired, thought Wyatt as he looked at his family. The knew that he had been talking to Chris.

"Is Chris alright?" asked Phoebe, as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, we just need to talk about a few things. He's back to sleep aging. I guess that he hasn't been sleeping that much. I think that it would be best if we just gave him some space for the next few hours. Let him wake up on his own, he might wake up a few times more before he really wakes." said Wyatt as he looked at the clock. It was nine in the morning, an he hadn't had breakfast yet.

"Mom, can we please get on with breakfast, I haven't eaten yet?" said Wyatt as he looked back at his mother. Then at the Aunts.

"Oh, of course." said Piper as she got up an went to make breakfast.

"The kids!" yelled Paige an Phoebe at the same time. Paige jumped up an orbed over to her house then was back, with all of the kids.

"Were sorry. It took a lot longer then we thought." said Phoebe to her five girls. The oldest just put her hands on her hips an looked around the room.

"So, where is the trouble maker?" she said as she all around the room. Then she let out a gasp as she looked at Wyatt just sitting there.

"Don't tell they let him off the hook, did the Wy?" asked the girl as she walked over to Wyatt.

"NO, Mel. He's just upstairs. He's sick, so he needs his rest." said Wyatt as he grabbed her an tickled her. Making her giggle, as she struggled to get out of his grasp. She did then hit him in the arm. The grown-ups laughed at this as they left the room an the other kids started talking

"Yeah, we know what kind of sick he is. He's stoned out of his mind." said Mel, as she turned to another girl about her age. Wyatt waved all of the younger kids out to the back yard.

"You know?" said Wyatt as he looked at the group of teenagers. There were six girls, an one boy.

"Yeah. He started hanging out some of the bad guy's at his school. I'm friends with Sara Heighten, an her brother started hanging out with those guy's last year. He is now in rehab, plus, you know with the mood swings. We could sooo tell. Why, didn't you guy's figure it out?" asked one of the other girls, this one slightly older then Mel.

"No we just found out, Addy. Damm, Addy. Next time that some one is acting like Chris has been acting you need to tell someone." said Wyatt as he just looked at her. It was obverse that he was mad at her.

"What? Did Chris do something?" asked Addy as she looked at Wyatt, she was worried now. When they had been called this morning, she had thought that the grown-ups had found out about Chris's drug use, but the way that Wyatt was acting may-be there was something more to it then that.

"Chris is having trouble dealing with the shooting. This morning him an Mom got in to a fight. An he sort of threw her across the room." said Wyatt as they all sat down, they all looked like he had just told them that he was taking over the Underworld.

"Your joking? Right, Wy? Oh my god? What was Chris thinking?" said the boy as he looked at Wyatt then at the kitchen door then up at the ceiling.

"He didn't mean to, Alex. He was mad at Mom, an he was just shrugging off her hand, when he sent her flying. His emotions were messing up his powers, so he did something that he would never do." said Wyatt as he looked at his only male cousin, he was Paige's oldest, he was fifteen.

"All of that wouldn't have taken you an hour to go find him, what was he doing when you found him?" asked another one of the girls.

"Libby, you guy's don't need to know that. Just know that he… has been hurting since the shooting." said Wyatt as he looked at the teens as they all looked at him, he could tell that they knew that he wasn't telling them everything that he knew.

"Did he try to hurt himself?" asked one of the younger teens as she looked over at Wyatt, she was just thirteen. But as she was a teenager she was allowed to help with vanquishes therefore she was old enough to know what was going on with Chris.

"Yes Libby, Chris tried to hurt himself. But we need to let Chris talk about what he did when he feels like he is ready to talk about it. Now I know that you will want to talk about it, but I think that we should not talk about it around Chris or the grown-ups. Or the others, their to little to understand this. Now, Chris is ok, he just is real confused, he doesn't know how to handle what he went through. So I want you guy's just to think of this as if Chris is sick, so just kind of go easy on him. If he gets mood, leave him alone." said Wyatt, as he looked at the kids, then he turned around as he heard a noise at the door. His Mom an Aunts were standing there, smiling at him. He nodded for the others to go an do whatever, then his Mom an Aunts walked over to him.

"Wyatt, you're a very good big brother an cousin, you know that right?" said Piper as she hugged her oldest son, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, Mom. Thanks. I just thought that they should know some of it. Only they knew most of it. They knew that he had been doing drugs, I just don't think that they knew to what extent." said Wyatt as they walked out of the parlor an in to the kitchen. They had breakfast an things went back to half way normal, at lest half way normal for the Halliwell's. Chris came out of his room the next morning after having slept all day an all night; he was not a happy camper. But the family had a talk, things were talked about, he was told that he had the option of talking to a witch that was close to his own age, who had been shot in a school shooting. Chris was of course reluctant to do this, but after him an Wyatt talked about it an yelled at one another about it Chris agreed. Piper wanted to put him back in Magic School, but Chris still didn't want to go, but then the school made that decision for him. The school had a no drug policy, an the second that they found the drugs, he was out of there. Chris tried to get his mother to let him go to one of the other schools in the city but she said no, that he was going to Magic School at that was that. So off he went back to Magic School.


End file.
